dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bro'Dee Walker (New Earth)
Ganthet and Sayd, the Guardians of Hope, had sent the ring to scour Sector 1 for a candidate and had found Walker. He was brought back to the Blue Lantern Corps homeworld of Odym. While on Odym Walker spent several days with the Guardians to be evaluated so they could truly judge whether he was worthy of becoming a member of their Blue Lantern Corps or not. They explained to him what it truly meant to be a Blue Lantern wielding the power of hope and to join their cause. Each Blue Lantern would be responsible for choosing the Blue Lantern from the next sector. After his acceptance into the Blue Lantern Corps, Saint Walker then selected Warth of Sector 2. War of Light During the Green Lantern prison transport of Sinestro to his homeworld of Korugar for execution, the Green Lanterns were ambushed by a group of Sinestro Corps members attempting to free Sinestro. While Sinestro's Corps attempted to free him, Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns attacked kidnapping Sinestro and taking him back to their base planet of Ysmault. During the Red Lantern's assault on the Green Lanterns, their liquid red flame was able to burn through their aura shield and infect them with their rage. Only Saint Walker's blue light of hope was able to wash over the Green Lanterns and extinguish the lingering red flame infecting them. Saint Waker later helps Hal Jordan in Ysmault, freeing Jordan from the influence of the red ring giving him a blue ring. Jordan temporarily becomes a Blue Lantern/Green Lantern hybrid. Later, in Odym, Jordan demands that Ganthet must take out the blue ring from him. However, the ring cannot be taken out until its energy is drained out. Later, Jordan leaves Odym. After facing Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe reveal Odym location to Larfleeze because he wants a blue ring. Larfleeze starts an invasion of Odym with his Orange Lanterns. Blackest Night However, Larfleeze's attack did not last long, because he was attacked by the Black Lanterns of the beings he converted into Orange Lanterns. In the last moments of Larfleeze's invasion, Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro arrived to ask for Saint Walker's help. Having joined Hal Jordan and Indigo-1's efforts to rally one member of each Corps to attempt to destroy the Black Lantern power battery, Saint Walker agrees to use his power ring to ease Larfleeze's hunger while they work together. When Deputising an Earth hero to assist in the current crisis until the rest of the Blue Lantern Corps can arrive, Walker's ring selects Barry Allen as a temporary Blue Lantern. After Nekron has been defeated, Walker works with Carol Ferris to heal Mera of the influence of her red power ring. Brightest Day Saint Walker helped to rebuild the profanated graves on Earth. Later, he helped the JLA in the fight against Eclipso and attempted to assist the resurrected Hank Henshaw against Doomsday on Batman's orders, although Doomsday still managed to escape. War of the Green Lanterns Saint Walker and the rest of the New Guardians made their way to planet Ryut. Krona and the Emotional Entities were nowhere to be found but the group did come upon the Book of the Black. When former Sinestro Corps member Lyssa Drak appeared, she quickly subdued the New Guardians, trapping all but Hal in the Book of the Black. Hal escaped with the rings of the New Guardians; Walker's ring was passed onto Kyle Rayner when Krona infected the Central Power Battery with Parallax to bring the Green Lantern Corps under his influence. | Powers = | Abilities = * *'Hope': Saint Walker has the ability to give hope for the future to others. | Weaknesses = | Oath = In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! | Equipment = * Blue Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Blue Power Ring ** ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = *It is unknown Saint Walker managed to fix his planet's sun with his Blue Lantern Power Ring, as they require a nearby Green Lantern Ring to function at its fullest. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:New Guardians members